


Bachelor Party Aftermath

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal takes Ben out for his bachelor party and brings drunk Ben back to his future spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Party Aftermath

Frederick looks around worriedly for Ben.  He has been out with his brother and some friends in a traditional human celebration called a bachelor party.  While Frederick does not know what terrifying things it entails, Hal had assured him that he would take good care of Ben.

“Frederick!” The familiar voice finally yells.  “Hey cutie!”

Frederick turns to see Ben leaning heavily on Hal.  He rushes over to help support Ben’s weight, and Ben immediately lunges into his arms. 

“You are incapable of supporting your own weight,” Frederick states as he scoops him up. 

“I could totally walk on my own!” Ben protests as Hal shakes his head.  “But why would I when you’re here?  Wonderful, strong Frederick.”

“We got one drink in him and starts talking about how cute you are.  As the drinks kept coming, he just got worse,” Hal says.  “He’s the worst bachelor ever.” 

“Ah.  Alcohol,” Frederick says.  He has not seen Ben under the influence of alcohol too often; Ben does not enjoy drinking as much as many humans do, for reasons he is vague about. 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t get any strippers,” Hal says.

“No strippers!” Ben yells.

“I’m pretty sure that he wouldn’t’ve remotely into it anyway,” Hal says, grinning.  “He really loves you.”

Frederick does not know what a stripper is, but he does know that Ben does indeed love him, so he nods.

“I love him as well,” Frederick says.

Ben sways against him and Frederick scoops him up.  “You’re so sweet.  So good.”

“You take care of him,” Hal says, patting his arm. 

“Of course,” Frederick says.

“Yeah, I know you will,” Hal says with a smile and Frederick believes he is talking about more than this night.

* * *

 

Ben hadn’t really wanted to have a bachelor party, but Hal, as co-best man, had insisted that he have one, even if other co-best man Matt had protested about being left out.  But Ben had flatly refused Hal’s joke of strippers.  Luckily, Hal was satisfied with just taking him out to one of the bars with some of their friends. 

It had been an alright night out, mostly because anyone tried to get him to stop babbling about Frederick and their upcoming wedding, he pointed out that it was _his_ bachelor party and he’d talk about whatever he wanted.

And now he’s happy and drunk in Frederick’s arms.  “Bye, Hal!”

“Bye, little brother,” Hal says, patting his head affectionately.  “Bye, Frederick.”

“I hope you enjoyed your time with your brother and friends,” Frederick says as he turns to walk to their home. 

“They listened to me talk about how amazing you are all night,” Ben says, giggling a little.  “I think they got bored, but I had fun.”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself,” Frederick says. 

Ben rides in silence for a little while, snuggled happily against his husband-to-be.

“I love it here,” Ben mumbles, smiling up at Frederick.

Frederick pauses and looks around.  “We are on a sidewalk.  I did not realize it held such significance to you.” 

“Not the sidewalk,” Ben mumbles as Frederick starts to walk again.  “Here!”

“Here is the sidewalk, I assure you,” Frederick says.

Ben kicks his legs a little.  “You.  Here is you.”

“You have consumed much alcohol.  From what I understand, that makes you confused,” Frederick says.

“A sober head is a smart drunk,” Ben says, then frowns.  “That’s not right.”

“You are quite drunk,” Frederick says.

“Drunk mouth sober heart,” Ben says, nodding a little. 

“We are almost home,” Frederick says, brushing his mouth over his forehead affectionately. 

“I’m so glad we’re getting married,” Ben says.  “You’re gonna be a great husband.  My great husband!”

“You will have to teach me,” Frederick says. 

Ben laughs and shakes his head.  “Naaaaah.  You’ve got this, Frederick.”

“I am worried,” Frederick says quietly.

Ben sits up as straight as he possibly can while being carried like this.  “About marrying me?  You don’t want to?”  He tries not to cry because he doesn’t want to put pressure on Frederick if he’s not ready, but he’s also so sad right now.

“Not about you,” Frederick says.  “I do not wish to imagine a life without you, Ben.  But I worry that you will regret deciding to marry me.”

“Let me stand up!” Ben protests.

“I do not know if you are capable of standing up,” Frederick says.

“I can!” Ben says. “C’mon, just be gentle.”

It’s a silly request because Frederick is always gentle. 

“We will see,” Frederick says softly. 

“I heard that!” Ben says.

Frederick gently sets him on his feet, keeping his hands on Ben’s shoulders.

“I got this,” Ben assures him, even as he sways a little bit. 

Frederick watches him warily as he takes his hands away from Ben’s shoulders. 

Ben gets down on one knee, falling kind of hard, but managing it (and okay, Frederick’s quick Volm reflexes are steadying him a little bit). 

“Ben-“

“Frederick Famak Cha'rich Wasasch, will you marry me?  I mean, our wedding is in two days, and you kind of already asked me; also you’re kind and loving and I want to keep you happy forever,” Ben says, trying not to fall over and totally pronouncing all the words right.  “And I know you’re scared and worried because you always are, and I love that about you, but I promise, this isn’t something you have to be worried about.  You make me so happy and all I could do tonight was tell everyone about how great you are.”

“Ben…” Frederick says, but Ben isn’t done yet!

“You might be worried about being a bad husband because you’re Volm, but you could never be bad at taking care of me!  I know, because you helped me with one of the worst times of my life.  So the rest of it should be a easy cake, comparatively.  So, Famak Cha'rich Wasasch, who is also known as Frederick, please keep on going to marry me and know you’re gonna be so good at it.”

Frederick sniffs a little.  “I will marry you and… I am glad that I will be able to make you happy, but you should also know that you are kneeling in dog feces.”

Ben looks down a little and does his best not to fall over.  “Uh, will you still marry me with dog poop on my pants?”

“Of course,” Frederick says, “although, I would _prefer_ you did not have feces on you.  I will marry you with feces on, however.”

“Deal!” Ben says, grinning.  “No poop at our wedding!”

“I wish to carry you again,” Frederick says.

“I like your brain,” Ben says, nodding. 

Frederick scoops poopy Ben up easily and carries him the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

After Frederick has helped Ben get out of his dog poop pants without getting it all over the house, he shepherds him to bed.  Ben flops on his back like usual, ready for Frederick to snuggle up with him. 

“You must sleep on your side,” Frederick says, looking down at him.  “I know how to take care of a drunk human, and you cannot sleep on your back.”

“But I’m not that drunk!” Ben protests.

“You may wish to keep me from worrying about my ability to be your husband, but you will not be able to prevent me from worrying about your wellbeing,” Frederick says.  “Now, turn on your side.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Ben mumbles, turning on his side as instructed.

Frederick lays down and covers them both with the blanket before wrapping his arms around Ben.  It’s not how they usually sleep, but it’s still nice.

“I love you,” Frederick murmurs against his neck. 

“I love you, too,” Ben says.  “I always will.”


End file.
